


Buy a Heart

by spiderosee (dokidave)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, Unsafe Lab Practices, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/spiderosee
Summary: I'm taking requests on Tumblr for drabbles so I can get back into writing. Tags will be updated as more chapters go up. Each chapter is stand alone.





	1. Win Again

**Author's Note:**

> radicalous asked:
> 
> I saw this prompt and I love it and I need someone to write it: College AU. Stephen is Tony's teaching assistant. Sparks fly after they get into a heated debate one night.
> 
> \----
> 
> I want to start out with a disclaimer that I do not support underaged Peter shipping… Even if Tony calls him “kid” it’s just because he’s younger. Peter will always be around 19-22 in anything I write, depending on the context of the works. Thx for listening.

“That is  _not_  how that works,” Peter says, giving Tony a look of utter disbelief. There’s no way the man  _actually_  thinks this is possible.

“Don’t be naive,” Tony says, not even looking up from his microscope. “Of course this will work. Haven’t you read my last essay?”

“Duh,” Peter rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “The evidence you found clearly prove this theory wrong. You’re contradicting your own research.”

Tony just shakes his head and keeps working. “You think you know better than me? I’ve been doing this longer than you’ve been alive, kid. Just sit there and watch.”

“Being older doesn’t mean you can’t make a mistake. I promise, you need another element for this to work. I’d bet my life on it,” Peter says. He admires Tony,  _a lot_ , and he respects the mans work. But he’s positive that he’s right this time.

“You do it then,” Tony says, dropping his tools and stepping back from his work. “Prove me wrong.”

“I will,” Peter says. He grabs the missing piece and starts to work. No more than thirty seconds pass before Tony is behind him, watching over his shoulder. Before long, it’s obvious to both of them that Peter was right.

Agitated, Tony squeezes himself back between Peter and their project. “That doesn’t mean anything,” he insists, starting to pack stuff up. “It’s late, we should pick this back up tomorrow.

Peter recognizes that tone. Tony is  _embarrassed_. A cocky grin splits Peter’s face as he leans an arm on Tony’s shoulder. “You really must be getting old after all, it’s barely one o’clock. I could keep going for hours.”

“You’re starting to piss me off,” Tony says, but there’s no malice behind it. Just that usual brand of Tony Stark charm. He shakes off Peter’s weight and starts to put things away.

“Tell me I was right,” Peter says, leaning against their lab table with his arms crossed casually.

“No,” Tony says. He’s acting like a child but he doesn’t care. He  _hates_  when Peter is right.

“Tonyyyy,” Peter sings, unable to get enough of this. It’s a rare moment and he intends to soak up ever second of it.

Suddenly, Tony’s stern finger is pointed in his face, serious. “That’s Mr. Stark to you, kid.”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark…” Peter says. And he bites lightly at Tony’s finger.

It felt natural when he did it. Like it fit into their banter, he was just being playful, but now… The look on Tony’s face says otherwise. Tony’s silent, apparently at a loss for words with his finger in Peter’s mouth.

Peter’s face grows hot, but he doesn’t back off. He’s frozen in the awkwardness of the moment. He’s been so good at hiding his massive crush on the older man, but now that he’s here… He closes his lips around the digit and runs his tongue across it. If Tony gets freaked out, the situation was bad enough to start with that it won’t matter. But it Tony responds… it’s win/win.

Tony watches with calculating eyes, seeing Peter’s cheeks hollow around his finger, feeling the wet muscle on his skin. There’s only one natural response in a situation like this.

His finger slips from Peter’s lips with a slick noise, and the last thing he sees is the gloss over Peter’s eyes before they’re kissing. His arms wrap around his assistant to pull him closer, kissing him with all the frustration and anger built up in the last hour. He breaks to look Peter in the eye. His voice is rough and quiet. “You said ‘hours,’ right? We’ll see…”

“You won’t even last ten minutes, old man,” Peter says, his breath completely stolen. He can’t count the number of times he’s had this exact wet dream.

“I told you,” Tony says, a slight growl to his voice. “It’s Mr. Stark.” He pushes Peter over the desk behind him, knocking everything to the ground without care.

Peter can’t help the noise he makes when Tony’s tongue is back in his mouth. He wraps his fingers in Tony’s hair and holds him close. His head is starting to spin and time slows down. He can feel every inch of Tony against him and it makes him shudder.

He starts to tug at Tony’s clothes, and Tony takes the hint. Their shirts hit the ground in record time and then both of their cocks are wrapped in Tony’s fist.

“Fuc k,” Peter gasps. His knuckles go white as he grips the edge of the desk. His hips twitch up into Tony’s hand, urging him to  _move it_.

As Tony starts to stroke, their mouths mesh back together. Tony kisses down Peter’s neck, suckling at Peter’s pulse and leaving little bites in his skin.

Peter shakes with feeling, tension and bliss filling him to the brim as Tony’s hand works him to the core. He can’t catch a solid breath between kisses and moans and  _holy shit this is happening_. “Mr… Stark…” he manages to say. He bites his lip and lets his head fall back.

Tony sinks his teeth into Peter’s throat to muffle his own groan as he comes between them. His hand picks up speed to ride it out, and soon Peter follows.

Tony rests his sweaty forehead in Peter’s shoulder and they stand there together, panting and entirely too hot. “Peter… we–”

“We need to talk about how far you’re willing to go to avoid admitting you’re wrong,” Peter finishes.

Tony picks his head up to glare at the kid.


	2. Feeling Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thesharkanon asked:
> 
> hey, im also a writing blog just give me something kinda smutty with peter parker please and thank you, also, hmu to become friends ! :))

A new message pops up on Peter’s screen. He worries his lip, excitement mixing with anxiety in his chest, filling his stomach with butterflies. He’s never done this before.

_**Anon62387: hey sweetie, how much for a private show?** _

Peter’s heart nearly leaps from his chest. His hands shake in his lap as he reads the line over and over.

_Oh god, what does he do, how is he supposed to do this, he wasn’t ready–_

No, he can do this. He’s got this.

His hands hesitate over his keyboard before his fingers start to type.

_**BoyWonder19: Starts at $10 for 10 minutes…** _

Another hesitation, then,

_**BoyWonder19: I’d love to show you what comes with the package.** _

A moment passes that feels like an eternity, before Peter finally gets a response. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

_**Anon62387: perfect** _

_**Anon62387: ur so sexy, i cant wait** _

_Fuck. Okay, Peter, you can do this, it’s going to be fine. You’ll be fine._

He internally loses his mind as he navigates to his web page. Before he can lose his nerve, he invites the stranger into the room. The payment processes, and now Peter is trapped. No backing out now.

He takes another deep, steadying breath, and switches on his webcam.

His room is dark. He’s got nice, satin sheets on his bed, and string lights around the corners to set the mood. The dim lights illuminate his nearly naked body beautifully.

He cracks an innocent smile and laughs nervously, still seated in his chair. He has to speak out loud now. “Hey, um… Welcome to my room…”

He watches as the stranger types before a message pops up.

_**Anon62387: show me that sexy body of yours** _

“Of course,” Peter responds, smiling again. He bites his lip as he pushes back from his desk. He stands and does a slow turn for the camera. A flush washes over him as he gently touches his own chest. He runs his hands down his body, his thumbs catching under the elastic of his boxers.

**_Anon62387: you are beautiful_ **

**_Anon62387: take them off_ **

A shiver runs down Peter’s spine. He’d like to say it was unexpected, but being stared down by a stranger… told what to do… paid for his body… It’s everything he wanted it to be.

“You’re so kind to me…” Peter says, tugging the band down just an inch. He does another turn, showing off his ass instead of how hard he’s already getting. Just from being watched.

He pulls them further down, until they cave past the bubble of his ass. His nerves are gone, lost in the moment, as he rids himself of the garment completely.

He’s naked now, on full display for the camera. His blood runs hot as he climbs onto his bed. He looks over his shoulder at the camera. “How do you want me?”

**_Anon62387: lay back_ **

**_Anon62387: i want to watch you touch yourself_ **

Peter easily rolls over. He sits up, his knees spread wide, hanging heavy in the middle. He strokes himself a few times, slowly, It’s humiliating how much he’s enjoying himself. He’s not sure if he can even last the whole ten minutes, at this rate.

He grabs some lube to more easily stroke himself with. He locks his eyes on the camera’s lens and asks, “This can’t be all you want from me…” He lets his hand slide down and past his sac, a finger traveling lower. “Can I…?”

**_Anon62387: yes_ **

**_Anon62387: spread yourself wide open for me_ **

**_Anon62387: call me sir_ **

Peter moans as he lets the finger slip inside. “Yes, Sir… Anything you say.” He can’t help imagining who might be on the other end of this connection. What would they really do to him if they were there? It makes him shudder.

It isn’t long before he’s three fingers deep, whimpering and leaking. “I wish you were here, Sir… I need so much more than this…” His head rolls back as he strokes against his sweet spot.

**_Anon62387: id pay a lot more for that_ **

Peter bites down on a finger, trying to contain himself. His whole body aches to be touched by someone other than himself. He’s half tempted to invite the man over.

No, that would be stupid. Dangerous. He can’t do that.

He wraps his free hand back around himself as his fingers continue to work below. “I’m close, Sir… Please, can I come?”

**_Anon62387: yes_ **

**_Anon62387: then come closer_ **

Peter lets go, then, letting himself fall off the edge. His body shakes with his orgasm, making a mess of his brand new sheets. He’s weak as he comes down, but he crawls back off the bed to come back to the camera.

“How was that?” he asks, close, as per request. A moment passes.

**_Anon62387: youre gorgeous with my cum on your face_ **

Peter laughs again, a pure, flattered noise. “Thank you, Sir…” he says. Assuming the man is done, he sits back in his chair. “You wore me out,” he admits.

**_Anon62387: you havent seen anything yet._ **

**_Anon62387: do you accept gifts? id like to buy you something_ **

“Um, yes! Yeah, of course…”

**_Anon62387: cant wait_ **

**_Anon62387: see you next time, baby_ **

Peter waves politely into the camera before shutting it off. He buries his face in his hands, and several mortifying seconds pass before it sinks in… He needs a long, hot shower after that.


End file.
